


warrior ascendant

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [120]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Episode, Episode: s01e12 Prophecy Girl, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go differently in Prophecy Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warrior ascendant

**Author's Note:**

> Title: warrior ascendant  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: AU for Prophecy Girl; character death  
> Pairings: mentions of Angel/Buffy and Xander/Buffy  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 200  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Buffy, ensemble, what if Xander was the slayer?

He compresses and breathes and cusses and shouts and cries. Finally, the bloodsucker pulls him off Buffy, too still and so wet. She looks so very tiny.

"We have to go," the creep, the _fucker_ , says. "The Master is loose."

Xander shrugs him off. When the cold hand touches his shoulder again, Xander lunges up, spins around, and shoves him away.

The vampire goes flying. All the way across the chamber, slams into the wall.

Xander stares at his palms. "What the fuck?"

Knowledge floods him, along with adrenaline and a slow, simmering rage. The Master is loose. Buffy is dead. Willow and Giles and the world are all in danger, and – for whatever reason – he's been chosen. He's been _Chosen_.

"Carry her," he orders Angel, stalking towards the tunnel out. He won't leave her here; after the Master is dead, and all his minions, Buffy will have a warrior's funeral.

He memorizes the Master's stench and doesn't look back at the vampire carrying the corpse of the woman they both love.

It is time to hunt. In the back of his mind, a hyena laughs and a very long dead girl bares in her teeth in a snarling smile.


End file.
